Educators and behaviorial scientists have long debated and studied the causal relationship between stimuli and response among higher forms of life. Irrespective, the importance in establishing an awareness in children for cause and effect is not only a fundamental aspect in the educative and maturation process, but it can also be potentially a source of amusement for children.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as they appear to be relavent to that which is taught in the instant application:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,710--Barnard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,764--Dieball
Barnard teaches the use of a selectively illuminable toy wherein a rotary switch is operatively connected between a power source and a display such as a plurality light bulbs, light conductive rods, or the like wherein rotation of the knob selectively engages one of the lights.
Dieball teaches the use of an electrical game apparatus requiring chance and skill in which a scrambler is interposed between a plurality of switches and a display means so that the outcome of switch manipulation can conceivably involve memory as well as luck.
Each of these references may be characterized by noting that in the former, a relatively small number of lights are capable of illumination, and when so illuminated provide no distinctive correlation with a simulative object like a face, and the latter requires a considerable degree of skill somewhat in excess of that which is desired in the instant application, and further the absence of a simulative type of display has not been provided.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and claims a device adapted for amusing young children and the like benefiting from the educational correlative pattern intrinsic to most healthy young children which device is capable of deployment in an automobile having a child safety seat, for the child's amusement while in transit, the device having a plurality of switches each of which selectively engages various portions of a display panel simulative of a face so that selective engagement of different switches will provide illumination of different portions of the face allowing the child to correlate switch deployment with different face portions.